<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redamancy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174817">Redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x18 Coda, Episode 3x18 coda, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, The Team knows, anyway enjoy if you can, basically what i think could've happened if the writers dared, brief jealous eddie but not the way you think, buck deserved better than that "apology"scene with abby and i will die mad about it, christopher is happy for his dads, eddie is an oblivious idiot, i'm just salty, that's just barely mentioned here, they are at may's graduation party and things happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 3x18 "What's next?" coda in which Buck and Eddie get together because that's what should've happened</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Redamancy<br/>(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you;<br/>a love returned in full</p><p> </p><p>anyways, i wrote 70% of this in one hour the day after the episode and then i got distracted but now it's finished and it's just 12 am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May’s graduation party was going great so far. The food was excellent, the company even better and the photobooth had been the best idea, everyone was loving it. </p><p>Eddie looked at everyone with a big smile. They were finally having a good time, all the team was happy and without a worry. Well not all. </p><p>He searched around the room but didn’t find Buck. He was nowhere to be seen. But he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, so Eddie went to look for him outside. And there he was, leaning against the wall, with his head back and his eyes on the sky.</p><p>“Hey, man. You okay?” Eddie asked. Buck looked down and smiled when he saw him coming closer and standing beside him. Eddie felt something warm on his chest, he had been feeling that a lot around Buck lately. It was new, but comforting. </p><p>“Yeah, just needed some quiet.” He shrugged, brushing his arms against Eddie’s and looking up again. </p><p>A moment passed where they both stayed in silence, enjoying watching the sky turning from light orange to dark blue. </p><p>“Sorry for hitting you in the face before. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>“No, It’s okay. Just surprised me a little.” Buck chuckled. </p><p>“Are you really okay?” Eddie spoke after a minute, carefully glancing at him. Buck sighed, knowing exactly why Eddie was asking. </p><p>“I talked to her, she told me she didn’t like who she was when she was here, with me. She didn’t seem sorry for never writing back but it’s okay.” He looked down, moving to face Eddie. He did the same. “I see now that she wasn’t who I thought she was….And that she didn’t make me who I am now, I did that myself.” Eddie smiled softly</p><p>“That’s right.” He put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance before taking it back. “And I will not badmouth someone I don’t know...but you deserve better.” The softness in his expression took Buck by surprise but he smiled anyway, a little blush creeping up his neck. </p><p>“Thanks.” He answered, smiling fondly. “I think I got better.” </p><p>“You got someone I don’t know?” Eddie asked and Buck could swear he saw a pinch of jealousy on his furrowed brow, so he took the leap. </p><p>“You do know them, actually.” He stated, amused at Eddie’s quizzical look. “They have the prettiest brown eyes that sometimes look hazel, dark hair, nice body, Like, really nice body.” He described while looking at him. Eddie’s face seemed to go through many emotions, settling for obvious jealousy. Which Buck found amusing and enough to keep going. “One of the best firefighters I’ve ever seen. After me, of course.” He joked and Eddie rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Who is it?” He asked, getting annoyed and with no idea of who that could be since Buck spent all his time with the same four people. Buck tried to suppress the laugh that was trying to escape him.</p><p>“Come on, you can guess.” He said, crossing his arms in front of him and enjoying how Eddie couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling to the shape of his arms. He knew it was a good idea to wear that shirt. “They are the most stubborn person I know, as stubborn as me I would say. But they’re also the most caring, even if it’s hard for them to show it sometimes.” Eddie kept having the same puzzled look on his face and Buck smiled. “Still no idea?” He asked.</p><p>“Not really. If they’re part of the team I have no idea who could be then because I’ve never seen you talk for longer than ten minutes to anyone else that wasn’t cap, Chim, Hen or me.” And Buck almost snorted.</p><p>“Oh,  you’re so close to getting it.” He thought Eddie couldn’t look more confused but he was wrong. “Last clue, they have the most amazing kid.” Buck said and smiled at Eddie, who seemed to recall every conversation in which Buck had said that about Chris.</p><p>“Wait, I thought you said Chris was the most amazing kid in the world.” He said, eyebrow raised in confusion. </p><p>“I did.” He smirked and fluttered his eyes at him. Something he did with Eddie a lot from the day they met, but maybe that was his conscience reacting to Eddie even before he knew what felt.  He began to walk away when he saw Eddie starting to connect the dots in his head but before he could take more than two steps he heard Eddie mumble something so he turned to look at him. He was already looking at him, mouth slightly open.</p><p>“Is it me?” He asked quietly, like he was afraid the answer would be no. Buck smiled softly at him. </p><p>“Would you be mad if it was?” He said, standing just a few inches away from his face.  </p><p>“It would mean I was getting jealous of myself. So, no, I wouldn’t mind if it was me.” He smiled softly, waiting for Buck’s reaction. </p><p>“I thought you’d get it sooner.” Buck teased and Eddie meant to glared at him but the fond expression on his face betrayed him. They were so close their chests were touching.</p><p>“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>“Only if you kiss me.” Buck quipped and Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes scanned Buck’s face, looking for hesitation but all he found was expectant eyes and soft pink lips that he wanted to kiss so badly. So he leaned in, gently brushing their lips together, and then pulled away. “That’s all you got?” Buck tilted his head in defiance and  Eddie was never one to back down from a challenge. </p><p>He placed both of his hands on Buck’s face and pulled him in for a hard kiss, tracing his tongue through his bottom lip and biting it softly, earning a quiet groan from the younger man. And then he pulled back, smirking when Buck tried to capture his lips again. </p><p>“That good enough for you?” He asked and Buck exhaled shakily.  </p><p>“Yeah. Yep. Can’t wait to do that again.” He answered, looking a little dazed, which made Eddie a little proud of himself. Or a lot proud. After all, he made Buck feel like that. </p><p>“Well, that will have to wait, since we’re still at the party.” Eddie said and Buck pouted, looking like a kid who was just told they couldn’t play anymore because it was bedtime. “But you came come with us after, stay the night?” Eddie offered and Buck’s face lit up again. </p><p>“Yes.” He agreed quickly. “And I can make breakfast in the morning for you and Chris.” He added with a big smile on his face. </p><p>“I won’t say no to that. And Chris will appreciate eating something other than cereal.” He said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and taking his hand. </p><p>“I guess I’m gonna have to do a lot more cooking from now on, huh?”  Buck asked jokingly. </p><p>“Only if you want to.” Eddie smiled and Buck squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Of course I do.” He said grinning. “Now let’s go back to the party before I lose the little self control I have and start kissing you again.” Eddie laughed at that but followed him in.</p><p>They received some surprised faces from some of the crowd but their team only gave them knowing looks and supportive smiles. Maddie gave Buck a soft smile. And of course, Chris came running to them when he saw them holding hands and squealed in happiness, giving both of them a hug. </p><p>Now they could say, without a doubt, everyone was happy and having a great time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i suck at writing endings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>